de dolor et voluptas
by marulk
Summary: Cato and Katniss have similar minds.. He sets his eye on her and is determined to break her but he might have gone up against more than he can chew. or something like that :p
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the first time ever i try to wrote a story, don't be too harsh :p oh and English is not my first language so if you see any mistake please share! any form of criticism is welcome! :p **

**Cato **

He knew his mind worked in a different way compared to others. He knew that they didn't mean for this to happen but he couldn't help wondering if they knew what they had gotten her into. His mind sped through several ways to hurt her he could take pleasure in. That was his problem; he had a tendency to mix pain and pleasure in the most unforgivable albeit unforgettable ways. Trying to look nonchalant he kept staring at her during the whole chariot ride. He couldn't help thinking to himself that her stylist had done a great job. Girl on Fire the crowd was chanting and indeed she was. Not only was her costume actually on fire but he could see the passion burning in her deep set grey eyes. Fire, girl on fire, fire. Of course he started thinking about how he could use fire in a way to educe low moans of pain and pleasure from her. But then reconsidered the idea, fire would burn her and destroy. To painful and it would also destroy her pretty features for him, no fun in playing with a damaged toy he thought. However wax would work. Using a candle and let the wax slowly drip down her body, gently glide down all her crevices and create a burning sensation, could create an endurable pain that if she let go she could even enjoy. Although he didn't really care, her pleasure wasn't what he was after, it was his.

Cato could feel himself getting hard inside his costume and as much as he would like to keep on fueling his imagination with ideas he had to snap out of it. Getting a hard on in public would be embarrassing and he could not and would not shame himself or his district on national television. He would spare these thoughts for later, when he was alone.

When the chariots pulled in backstage he jumped off at once, he did not like prancing about. He was here for one thing and one thing only, to win. He would slaughter every last tribute and win this game. He huffed, which made Clove look at him.

"What's got you panties in a twist?" she asked with a smirk. Cato only gave her a glance and didn't deem the question worth answering. Instead he turned around and the fire girl caught his eye again. She was standing with the other tribute from her district, a short blond guy. And as he was looking he noticed that as they stepped off the chariot they let go of each other's hand. Holding hands he thought. He didn't really care, it's not like her love for someone else was going to stop him from having his twisted way with her. Just Perhaps meant that he would have to use a bit more force than normal.

"Oh, I see" Clove suddenly said. "District twelve, the couple on fire. Fucking imbeciles! Stealing the show from us" she spat out. Realizing that she must have followed his gaze and came to the conclusion that he was acting strange because he was angry he nodded his head in agreement to Cloves rant; she did not really need to know what was going on inside his head.

"Fire? Where did they get this fucking fire thing from anyways?" she continued. "Just wait district twelve" she mused for herself. "Just wait and see, I will extinguish your fire with my knives. And just because of tonight I will do it slowly, might start off by cutting out your tongue so nobody can hear you scream, I don't want anyone thinking of saving you while I have my fun.

Cato couldn't help but laugh. Clove was sick, maybe even as twisted as him. But then again, that might just be the lives of careers. Turned towards killing at an early age, taken away from family and friends in order to distance them from human contact. We are not supposed to feel, emotion was frowned upon, instead killing was to become their livelihood. No wonder they became freaks of nature he thought.

"Come on you little sicko" he said and smiled down at Clove. He liked the young girl and if she hadn't been another tribute he could easily see her as his little sister. "I'm not as sick as you!" she quickly replied. "Indeed you are not, but no one would claim you are in your right mind" Clato answered with a smile as he started walking away. He could hear Clove laugh slightly and then she started walking after him.

When they paste the district twelve tributes both glared at them. Cato ignored the male tribute and solely focused on the girl. Up close he could see she was as beautiful as she had been on the screen during the chariot ride. A possessive feeling reared up inside his head, mine and only mine! He wanted to keep her for himself behind lock and key so he could take her out and play with her whenever he wanted. Or maybe he would keep her as a gilded butterfly. Out on display but safely secured with a pin against the wall.

She had brown thick hair that was slightly curly. Perfect for wrapping his large hands in and control her. And her eyes, her eyes were just beautiful. Large almond shaped eyes in a deep shade of gray that flickered silver in the light. Long curling lashes surrounded them. He could just imagine her eyes flickering closed in pain. Or opening up with pupils dilated with desire. Her skin looked soft and he couldn't wait until he could get his hands on her. Gently run them down her body caress every corner and feel the goose bumps that would break out on her skin. Or maybe slap her over her round and wonderful ass and see the red marks grown. He wanted to, no needed to see the blood dry on her sensitive skin and then slowly lick her clean.

Cato smirked at the girl on fire, if she only knew what was going on inside his head she would scream. He then almost started laughing to himself, cause scream she will. This he was certain of, when he somehow got to his hands on her, scream she will.

**Katniss**

After the chariot ride she stood there breathless. Focusing on slowing her frantically beating heart. The costumes that Cinna had created for her was magical and the fire was a pure act of genius. Even though it wasn't real fire it felt warm surrounding her, made her nervous and excited at the same time. Then when Peeta grabbed her hand and she didn't really know what to feel anymore. She felt a slight spark tingle up her arm when he had touched her which made her curious. She knew she didn't like him in any kind of way, so where did this tingle come from? She finally put it down to all the screaming and stress around her. But she could not help wonder how it would have felt if he grabbed her harder. What if he had pushed his nails in to her soft flesh, hard and created half-moon shaped marks that would fill with blood when he removed his hand. It would create a stark contrast to her olive skin she thought. She shivered, half in excitement and half in revulsion at her own thoughts.

Peeta must have seen her shiver because he immediately asked her what's wrong. Katniss glanced up and saw his concerned look. The way his blue eyes looked down at her worriedly. She just shrugged "nothing, just tired". She knew she couldn't tell him of her thoughts, his gentle soul would never understand what she was thinking.

Peeta smiled and answered "me too, come on let's go find Haymitch and Effie and see if we can go back to our rooms". But before they could go anywhere the district two tributes walked by them and unconsciously Katniss just stood and stared. She noticed that Peeta didn't move either. The district two tributes were intimidating. The girl had brown hair and dark eyes. She smiled at them when they got closer but it was not a comforting smile. It turned her features into something crazy and unnatural. Bony cheekbones and a sharp nose surrounded the craziest looking eyes Katniss had ever seen. It just felt like she was thinking up different ways of slowly killing you Katniss thought. A bit anxious she turned her attention towards the male tribute and her stomach just dropped. Walking towards her was one of the most beautiful boys she had ever seen. He was massive, tall and packed with muscles. Blond hair and piercing blue eyes in a gorgeous face. He walked with confidence she noticed. Almost resembling a cat, looking relaxed but could in a split second turn and become dangerous. Deadly dangerous she thought when she noticed his hands. They were in proportion with the rest of his body and looked strong, like they knew how to snap a neck without hesitation. She couldn't help but to compare them with Peeta's hand which she had been touching earlier. What if it had been these brute who had grabbed her hand instead?

His hands wouldn't have needed nails to hurt her. His grip alone could probably crush her hand and bring her to her knees. Maybe he would use his mouth instead to draw blood, a more personal interaction. She could just imagine his mouth on her hands and turning towards her wrists, where the skin was soft and tender. Feeling the sharp sting of his teeth as he abused her skin but then the warmth and wetness as he licked the skin he just bruised. His breath searing her flesh and making a tingle travel down her spine. She felt a rush of heat running down and settling low in her stomach.

A slight blush rose one her cheeks when she noticed the district two tribute smirking at her. It was like he knew what she was thinking; she thought and felt her cheeks go even redder.

Suddenly a cloud of alcohol fumes surrounded her and she snapped out of the trance she had somehow fallen into. Haymitch snorted

"Careers. Stay away from them if you want to stay alive. Come on let's go back to our rooms and celebrate you fantastic entrance!" He turned around and started tottering back towards the elevators.

Peeta started to laugh and said "It looks like he already started the celebration without us"


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont really know where i am going with this story, so i just gave you a chapter of meaningless nonsense. Hehe sorry about that :P Ideas and criticism are always welcome! **

**Cato**

They were the first ones down in the training center. He stood for a minute just looking around, taking in his surroundings. The gym back in district 2 was nice but this one was just state of the art. He could see the swords and knives gleaming from where he stood and couldn't wait until he could get his hand on them. But the training center smelled weird to him, new, like it hadn't been used before. There was no lingering smell of sweat and blood. You just couldn't see the hard work that had gone into the mats and weapons here. That was something Cato felt a bit sad about; he took pride in his work. Granted it was a bit of a morbid career line, kill or be killed, but he enjoyed it. It wasn't as he was good at much else.

He and Clove stood to the side as the other tributes from the different districts trickled in, seizing them up. Of course the career districts came in first and he and Clove agreed that they didn't look especially intimidating.

"Look at that one Cato" Clove said. Cato looked up but couldn't see anything of interest.

"What?"

"That boy over there" she said and pointed. "If we both came out of this alive I would bet you everything I own that he is going to die first!" Cato followed her finger and saw a small boy with a mop of curly reddish brown hair. Sure he was small but that doesn't necessarily mean anything Cato thought, he could be quick. Then he saw it. The boy was limping. Limping. Can you actually believe it?

"That is just a dead person walking right now" he said and laughed. "I wouldn't take you up on that bet, even if he doesn't run for the cornucopia and into the bloodbath he won't make it. The bloodbath will probably be over and we can reach him before he can get to cover".

He saw the boy stiffen and look up at him. Realizing that the boy had overheard him just made him smile. He was going to die anyway, no point in sparing his feelings Cato thought.

As the head coach started talking Cato zoned out. Not much point in listening he thought, I already know how to fight and I'm not going to run around the forest trying to hunt. Instead he stared at the competition. Slowly going round the room he glowered at every person, one by one, trying to size them up. What are their strengths and weaknesses? He started with the careers because when it all came down to it, they were going to be there at the end probably. He quickly discarded the careers from 4, in his opinion there wouldn't be much of a fight if he was pitted against them. The boy from 1 looked a bit skittish and kept looking over at him and Clove. Cato met his gaze and stared until the boy stopped and looked down at his feet. He then continued on to the next person and glared until they too looked down at their feet. He continued doing this with every single person in the room, smirking to himself. He almost made it into a game. Gazing at someone until they realized that he was looking at them and then seeing how long it took before the person subdued and looked down. It almost made him laugh, how none of the people dared to look into his eyes. But they always looked up, like his gaze burned them or something.

Finally he came to her, the girl on fire. Cato wondered what she would do, would she keep his gaze or would she falter like everyone else. He felt a bit conflicted. He wanted her to be afraid of him; he wanted to dominate his power over her by making her stare down at her feet but at the same time he didn't want to become bored. He wanted her to fight back, to lock his gaze in a silent fight. To glare back. He wanted her to have a fighting spirit otherwise they are so easy to break down.

He had been thinking about her. He had been pondering different ways to use her, abuse her. He wanted to find her weakness, what made her tick and slowly use it against her. Cato didn't find any amusement in just beating a girl half to death; he wanted it to hurt on the inside to. Somehow he sensed that the fire girl's greatest wish was just to be set free. She had that look to her, that in her mind she was always far away. That however you tried to hurt her you could never touch her mind, her soul. The essence of her being. Well girl on fire, you are wrong there.

He had some thoughts of how he could control her but it was not just the plain grab her and have his way with her. No he needed to humiliate her first, to break down that self confidence and mingle it with shame. And in order to achieve that he had to make her enjoy it. Cato wanted to take her buy surprise, in a position where she wouldn't see him coming. His mind had raced through several different scenarios but last night it stopped on the shower picture. He would tie her up and put on a blindfold. Not being able to see and control what is going to happen to you is always terrifying. In his mind he could just see how perfect she would look standing tied up and soaking wet. The warm water streaming down her well sculptured body. He'd change the water temperature first, to freezing cold. Just to see the water change her body. How the shock of the freezing water would make all air leave her lungs and inflate her, how her nipples would harden and goose bumps break out all over her body. He would probably leave her in there for some time. Then when he came back he would gently start touching her body. Letting his warm hands slowly stroke up and down her body. To see her lean into his strokes, involuntarily, trying to reach the heat that would be radiating from him. After that he would lean into her and attack her neck. But oh so gently. Making his hot breath glide over the nape of her neck. Causing her to shiver, but this time not from the cold. Cato could see how his rough hands would slide up her ribcage. Just stopping short of touching her breasts. Instead he would trail soft kisses along the side of her neck. Licking along her collarbone slowly, bit by bit warming her up. He could just hear how she will softly, very quietly sigh with pleasure. Trying to keep a stoic impression, after all, this was happening to her involuntarily. Then gently, oh so very gently start caressing her breasts. Using his fingertips, he would give them feather light strokes, following the outlines of her breasts. Until he could see her quivering, pushing up into his caresses. Wanting more. Then he would descend on her with his mouth. Using the tip of his tongue he would circle one of her breasts and slowly make his way closer to her nipple. Watching her shiver. Cato would then cover a frozen and hard nipple with his mouth, enclosing it with his heat. He would graze it with his teeth, lick it and then finally give her the pressure she wanted, a long hard suck. And the fire girl would moan. And when that moan would come, Cato knew it was time to change directions. It would be time to inflict some light pain. Just to let her know who still is in charge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Katniss**

He was staring. Although she wasn't sure staring was the right word. More like glaring. She had been watching him. Or as she would like to put it, observing. Watching was too personal for her. She tried to be void of all emotions right now and watching indicated some kind of interest in her mind. She wanted to be a robot incapable of human feelings. But wanting something did not mean that it would happen, however desperately she was grasping after that emptiness. She still had that bubbling, boiling, burning deep inside her that every second threatened to burst. Blow her apart into millions of pieces, each piece screaming in agony. In fear, in anger, in hopelessness. All churning round one central point. She did not want to die. Sometimes it felt like her anger towards the capitol and what they were making her go throw turned her into a different person.

She stood staring at her feet, thinking, when she still could feel his glare. It was like someone had poured a bucket of warm wax over her head, burning and gliding down her skin, everywhere. And then stiffening, leaving her cold all over. She started to panic. Why didn't he stop looking at her? While she had been observing him, she saw that he had been looking at the other tributes. But why would he not stop glaring at her. With dread she realized that he was waiting for her to look up, to meet his gaze so he could stare her down. She didn't want to meet his gaze; she was a bit afraid of what she would see in his eyes. Afraid to see that all humanity had left this boy, to see what they all would soon turn into. Including her. She did not want to become like Cato. She wanted to keep her spirit and not turn into a desperate killing machine. And besides, she would not let him intimidate her. She refused to show any kind of weakness towards this boy.

She decided to ignore him, pretend like he was nothing and that his gaze did not physically affect her. But in truth it made her skin prickle. Why was he capable of affecting her so?

With his eyes still locked on her Katniss didn't know where to turn, so she just kept staring at her feet, pretending to look bored. But inside she was in turmoil. She was counting seconds, hoping that he would give up. But her skin continued to tingle and a feeling of actual fear started to creep up her spine. So she turned slightly towards Peeta and laid a gentle hand on his arm, just below his elbow. She needed the comfort he could provide without him even knowing it. Because admitting fear was something she would never do.

"Let's go to the knot station" she said instead. "It could be useful to know how to do some snares if we survive long enough to get hungry"

Peeta gave her a tired smile and nodded. He started walking towards the training station and Katniss followed, her hand still on his arm. Not yet ready to give up his warmth.

"What do you think about the other tributes?" Peeta quietly asked her when they started doing knots. Replaying in the same hushed towns Katniss said

"I don't really know. To be honest I don't want to think about them either. What if I meet, say that girl over there" Katniss nodded her head towards a girl with red hair. "And we end up meeting each other on the arena. We all know the rules here, kill or be killed, and what happens if I can't force myself to do it. What if I remember the way she smiles or the way she talks about a loved one back home? I don't think I would be able to kill her then. I just want them to stay as empty faces in my mind."

Peeta just looked down at his hands and nodded. Katniss couldn't understand his expression so she remained silent. After awhile he looked up at her again.

"So what's your plan? Just stay away and hope everyone else dies? Not killing anyone?"

"I don't know" okay? I just don't know" she answered a bit flustered. "I just know that I don't want to kill anyone but at the same time I don't want to die" she added on a quieter note.

"I'm sorry katniss, I didn't mean anything by it"

She shrugged. "It's okay. Let's just tie our knots and pretend we are somewhere else" she said with a smile, trying to be happy but failing miserably.

"Okay, but if you are planning to stay away from all the action" Peeta started, wincing at the word action, not wanting to say killing. "Be sure to stay far away from him"

Katniss looked up to see who he was talking about and found it was the tribute from district two. Him. He was training with the swords. Perhaps training was not the right word for what he was doing. Because he clearly knew how to use the weapon. All around him lay dummies. Massacred mannequins with their heads, arms and legs strewn across the room. Like a vengeful god had descended and ripped the mannequins apart. And if that wasn't enough, the mannequins all had swords sticking out of them. The points all aimed at places that could kill a person. Katniss swallowed eyes going wide as she continued observing his training.

He was now practicing with a trainer. The swords where just a blur, they were swinging them back and forth so fast. Still she could see that the trainer was struggling to keep up. Katniss closed her eyes, she did not want to see the trainer die, and she was going to see enough killing soon enough. But at peetas gasp she couldn't help but snap her eyes open. The trainer was on his knees and Cato was lightly resting his sword against the trainer throat. The trainers pale face looked up at Cato with panicked eyes and was about to open his mouth to say something when Cato interrupted

"Dead" he said and threw his sword down and walked off. Like nothing had happened.

The room quickly filled with awed and horrified whispers. "Did you see what he did" "the speed" "how can he do that"

Looking around the room she could see despair peeking out in nearly everybody's eyes. It was like everyone was thinking the same thought; we are all going to die.

**Cato**

He was furious. She didn't look at him, not even a glance. She was completely oblivious towards him. No one ignored him. He could feel the anger radiating off his body. And from the corner of his eyes he could see that the two tributes on either side of him took a step away. A step away from him. Like his anger had a presence all on its own and needed room to breath, to scream, to hurt something. And hurt something was something he desperately wanted. No, not something. Someone. Her. He wanted to wrap his hands around her pale, thin neck and squeeze. Lightly at first, so she still could breath, just feeling the pressure and power behind his hands. And then slowly tighten his hands until she started to struggle to breathe, her eyes bulging. The white of her eyes would show as they grew large with panic. Her body starting to thrash as she desperately tried to get loose. Caro felt a small shiver run down his spine and a slight tingling in his balls. But he pushed that feeling away. He was not going to turn this into a game of pain and pleasure. There was no arousal present. This was just pure blind hatred. And he enjoyed it, he relished in that feeling of absolute control over another person's fate. While other people twisted away from that sickening feeling of taking a life, he looked forward to it.

He picked up a sword and turned his hatred on the practice mannequins. Seeing red he hacked and sliced to his heart's content. Feeling the welcome strain in his muscles, the sweat beading on his forehead and his pulse beating against his chest. When he was done he looked over the damage he had caused. Swords everywhere and pieces of the mannequins lying scattered all over the place, far from their original bodies. He noticed that the training area had gone quiet. Tributes and trainers alike staring at him. He saw her talking to lover boy. Whispering, heads close together. He scoffed and felt his anger starting to flare up again. A cold steady burn cursing through his body. He was about to turn on the mannequins again when a trainer stepped up to him with a sword in hand. Cato noticed the smirk on his face.

"If the dummies are not fighting you back I would gladly give you a few bruises"

Cato started. Did he just hear that right? Did the trainer not know who he was? Didn't he know what was going to happen? Had he not realized that the blinding anger had now been replaced with a cold, calculation fury? Far more dangerous.

Cato didn't answer, he simply turned towards the trainer, sword ready. He let the trainer steer in the beginning, observing. Assessing strengths and weaknesses. He could fight, Cato thought, but he is not on my level. Picking up the speed and adding a few different moves and thrusts he saw the trainer starting to struggle. Catos insides roared with the soon to be victory. Deciding to trick the trainer he switched the sword from his right hand to his left. Trying to keep up with the new direction the trainer stumbled and fell. Kicking the sword out the trainers hand Cato delivered a blow that would sever the trainers head off. Cato saw the terror on the trainers face and enjoyed it. But with absolute control Cato stopped the swing just before the weapon would break his skin. Letting the sword stay against the trainers throat Cato leaned forward slightly and said

"Dead"

He then simply dropped the sword on the ground, bored. Stalking off he could feel a small smirk playing around his lips as he glanced towards the other tributes. But then he saw the fire girl and all his anger came rushing back. Stalking off he went back to his room. To angry to care if he would get into some kind of problems with the little stunt he pulled on the trainer. He decided to go take a cold shower and see if it would calm him down. He had to regain focus. He couldn't afford to lose control like this, this close to the games. Keep your head in the game he chastised himself.

Feeling the cold water beat down on him he could feel himself calming down more and more with every drop that hit his skin. He soon felt like himself again and started to let his mind wander on its own. He pondered the training session and what he had seen of the other tributes before he lost control. He only remembered the read haired girl with fox like features at the plant station. Then he had looked over and seen her. Fire girl. His mind flicked back to the images he had created of strangling her and smiled.

Cato wouldn't mind strangling her in another way either. He would tie her hands together, behind her back. Causing her to push her chest out. He wouldn't use a blindfold this time he thought, no he wanted to clearly see her reactions to what he did to her. He would push her down, so she would be lying on her hands, putting even more strain on her shoulders. Then he would pull a knife out, he could imagine how her eyes would grow wide thinking that he would cut her. Instead he would use the knife in order to cut her clothes off her body. So she lay completely naked in front of him. She would probably blush furiously. Feelings of shame that he could do this to her. He wondered what her reaction would be like when he started to push her legs apart. She would surly struggle, clamping her knees together in an attempt to deny him access. But her fight would be futile, her attempts failing against his greater strength. He would spread her legs wide so he could kneel in-between then. She would be completely open before him and he would just sit there and stare at her center. Humiliating her. Then he would put one of his large hands around her throat and squeeze. Not too hard, not to light either. Just slightly painful and so she struggled to breath. He could imagine her trying to take deep breaths. Her chest would heave up and down, wanting to draw in air into her lungs. But Cato wouldn't let her. Instead he would pick up the knife and while still maintain his hold over her neck he would drag the knife over her body. Never breaking the skin, never drawing blood. Just a slight pressure, leaving a cold shiver behind where he drew the knife over her body. He would criss cross the knife across her skin, going lower and lower until he could reach her center. He would then abandon the knife, this he wanted to feel. To experience her fully. He would drag his fingers against her, one sliding in between her folds. He wondered if she would be wet. But he didn't care, this time he only wanted to humiliate her, control her. There was no way she could ignore him now. Bound, naked and with his hands on her most private parts Cato would push two fingers inside her, as far as they would go. No easing her into the feeling. Instead he would start plunging his finger into her. And just as she could get accustom and start to enjoy the feeling, his other hand, the one clamped around her neck would squeeze tighter. Cutting off her airway completely. And she would panic and just when she thought he actually would kill her, he would let go. Let her breath again. And while she coughed and spluttered, trying to regain her breath he would move his finger to her nub. Cycling the nerve endings, before roughly dragging his fingers across it. Feeling her body abandon her because of his rough strokes. He wondered if she would make some sounds, a whimper followed by a groan as he continued to stimulate her clit.

Cato himself groaned when a loud knocking interrupted his thoughts. A muffled voice shouted through the door

"Food is on the table, dinner now!

Sighing Cato dragged himself out of the shower. After sitting through a boring meal, he still felt restless. He hadn't been allowed to finish what he started in the shower and had all this pent up energy cursing in his body. Deciding to go for a walk he declared

"I'm going to the roof"

"You know we are not allowed up there right?" clove answered him.

"Seriously clove bird, like that is going to stop me"

"Didn't think so" she answered and sniggered.

Cato took the elevator up and stepped out on the roof. And immediately stopped in his tracks. He almost started laughing. Fire girl was standing just in front of him. All alone.

**So that was chapter 3. They are all turning out to be pretty similar in my opinion but in the next chapter they are finally going to meet. whatever will happen then who knows, i havnt made up my mind yet. a bit stuck :p anywhooo, ideas and criticism is always welcome. especially about how to improve. i hate writing dialogue as you might have noticed. it always feels so flat and lame when i do it :p **


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all i would like to thank you all who has been reviewing the story! makes it all the more fun to write and to update! so thanks! :) This is the 4th chapter, enjoy! And as always ideas, thoughts and criticism of any form is always welcome! :)**

**oh and by the way i dont own anything. Maybe i should put that out there :p**

**Katniss**

She had run to hide on the roof. Silently crying she sat perched on the roof ledge trying to mop up the blood running from her hand. During dinner she finally realized who the avox girl was. She and Gale had seen her running in the forest once. And katniss was the reason why she was now an avox servant and that her lover was dead. It was worse enough having the avox girl serve her every need when Katniss above all managed to push the vase over. And when the girl rushed forward to help, she couldn't take it anymore.

"No!" she had screamed and pushed the girl away. "I'll do it, you don't need to. I did it, I made this happen. I made you into this" she said never looking up at the girl. And in her haste she managed to cut herself on the shards. The pain made her flinch, and she sat back down on the bottom of her heals. The blood quickly flowed down her fingers, mingling with the glass shards, water and flowers on the floor. She only succeeded in creating a bigger mess.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered. "For everything". Abruptly standing, she started running towards her room. Fleeing. This place was breaking her down, bit by painful bit. Her room felt like it was suffocating her, the walls slowly closing in. The air to hot, to tight. That with every breath she took it felt like a rope was tightening around her lungs. Grabbing a first aid kit she decided to go to the roof. Get some fresh air. Try to escape for awhile. At least the air up there would be the same as home she thought.

And that was where she was sitting when she heard the door open behind her. Thinking it was Peeta that had come to check up on her she didn't turn around. Instead she just sat still, staring out into the night. But when two big arms wrapped around her and two soft lips brushed against the shell of her ear and whispered

"Hello fire girl" she whipped around so quick she stumbled. This was not Peeta. A hand grabbed the front of her shirt and stopped her from falling. But the hand didn't straiten her up nor let her down. It was just letting her hang there, suspended in mid air. Katniss looked at the hand that was bunching up her shirt. It was large and rough, covered in several scars. If she wasn't sure before that this person wasn't Peeta, she was now. Tracing the well muscled arm that the hand belonged to she soon stared into a pair of blue eyes. Cold eyes, like ice. It was the district two tribute. Why is he here she thought?

Putting on a bored face she quickly snapped "as much as I like hanging in the air you can put me down now!"

Cato just smirked at her and she could see his gaze go lower, travelling down her body. Katniss followed his line of sight and realized he was looking at her stomach which was reveled. Grapping hold of her shirt bottom she tried to pull it down but the material wouldn't bunch. Grasping that it was Cato's hand that held up the shirt where she was holding on to her a slight blush started to creep up her on her. Cato simply laughed which only infuriated her more.

"Put me down right now or I'll.."

"You will do what?" Cato interrupted still with the smirk that had now become a full on smile.

"You are enjoying this you sick bastard" katniss shrieked "let go of me right now!"

"Sure" he answered and let go of her. Katniss let out a panicked whimper as she felt the ground rushing up at her and could just imagine the pain when the back of her head would smack against the floor. But it never happened. Instead when she was just a hairs breadth away from hitting the ground the hand shot out again. Lightning quick it once again grabbed the front of her shirt, hindering her from falling. Then he laid her gentle on the ground and sunk down on one knee. Placing his hands on either said of her head, he leaned forward. Close. So very close Katniss thought. If I bystander would see them now they would think he was going to kiss her. Katniss blushed. No one usually got this up close and personal with her. She didn't know how to react. Didn't know what to think. The whole experience was confusing her. But what was most baffling to her was the heat that had started to pool between her thighs. She could feel his masculine body just hovering above her and while her brain screamed no something deep and carnal inside of her just wanted him to lie down on top of her. Feel his heavy weight push her deeper into the ground, rough hands pulling at her body and hips grind themselves against her. Her own thoughts repulsed her. This was a career that enjoyed killing. He was a sick, twisted excuse of a human being and she should feel disgusted by him.

A shock of air in her face made katniss leave her thoughts and returned her to the present. Realizing it was Cato that was blowing on her Katniss growled. Then thinking what did she just do? This boy was turning her into some animal. Looking up into his face she snapped out a curt

"What?"

"Is this better fire girl?" he answered innocently.

"Don't call me that! And let me up. I don't know what you want but just leave me alone will you!"

"Oh but I don't want to do that princess. There is so much I would like to do to you"

"What do you mean? You can't kill me before the games. Get off me you!"

"I don't want to kill you sweetheart. I want to fuck you."

To shocked for words Katniss did the only thing she could think of. She spat straight in his face. Seeing the gob of spit land on his forehead and then slowly start to slide down his face she felt herself starting to smile, glad that she finally retaliated. But that smile quickly froze when she saw the look on Cato's face. It was wiped of all emotion, cold. And his eyes blazed with hatred. He was breathing heavy, like he was trying to control himself. And then he growled at her. And this was nothing like the growl she had done earlier she thought. While hers was slightly angry Cato's actually made her afraid. Then he said with and incredibly flat voice

"Shouldn't have done that princess"

And before she could react Katniss was flying. It happened all so quick. One moment she was lying on the ground and then she was shoved against the door so hard she saw stars. Her hands were yanked above her head, one hand grabbing her wrists raising them higher and higher up until she stood on her toes. Keeping her off balance. Trying to refocus she thought maybe should kick him but as soon as the idea flickered across her brain a muscled thigh shoved itself in between her legs. Securing her legs, making her completely immobile.

"Don't even try princess. I can do whatever I want with you. You should remember that for the games as well" he whispered. Just millimeters from her face.

Katniss, refusing to give up and never go down without a fight, used the only thing she could still move. Her head. Head butting him with all her force Katniss saw stars again. But it did not seem to even face Cato. The only reaction she got was that the hand securing her wrists tightened. Katniss knew that she would have bruises tomorrow.

"Fire girl has some fire in her. I like that, makes it all the more fun to break you. But you are lucky princess. We are on the roof and there are cameras here so I am not going to hurt you. Well not to bad anyway."

While he was saying that Katniss felt his free hand once again take hold of her shirt. But this time he didn't just grab it, he pulled to. With a ripping sound her shirt broke and she felt the cool air hit her chest. Panic setting in she started to struggle, squirming against his hold. From stopping her squirming Cato pushed his thigh higher up between her legs, brushing up against her core. Katniss whimpered. Believing that it was a sound she made trying to get free Cato didn't pay her any mind. Katniss was grateful of this. Truth was that it had been a whimper of pleasure. She was still wet and aroused from earlier and when his leg brushed her core it had pressed against her clit making pleasure cause through her body. And the way he kept his thigh pressed up against her caused a small but steady pulse of pleasure sparkling from her center. A blush rose on her cheeks. What if Cato knew what he was doing to her?

Raising her eyes up to his eyes she saw that he was staring at her chest, watching it heave up and down. Her simple white bra the only thing hiding her. She watched with dread as his hand came up again and clamped down on one of her bra straps. Pulling at it. It hurt, the strap cutting into her shoulder but with a low crack it snapped. Then his hand moved to the other strap. Grabbing it he started to pull. Katniss winced. This strap didn't break as easily. Seeing her wince Cato smiled.

"Does it hurt princess? Do you want me to stop?" he said with mock concern.

Katniss just stared at him, maybe if she didn't say anything he would stop. Instead he pulled harder on her bra strap, but not a quick sharp tug that would break it. No it was slow, plainly meant to cause her pain. And it did. Katniss yelped and was about to scream when his lips crashed into hers. Katniss had only time to process that his lips were so much softer than she thought before he pushed his tongue into her mouth. Gliding it along hers. The steady arousal that had sparked low in her stomach intensified. And katniss had to do everything in her power to stop the low moan that wanted to escape her throat.

Pulling back He snapped her remaining bra strap and then roughly ripped her bra off. She was now bare in front of him. Katniss felt humiliated, she had never ever let anyone control her like this, to take advantage of her. But still she felt slightly turned on. What was wrong with her?

Preparing for Cato to grab at her breast she closed her eyes but nothing happened. Slowly she opened them to see him staring at her.

"Good, I want you to watch me break you, humiliate you. Why don't I give you a bit of your own medicine eh?"

And then he proceeded to spit on her. Spitting on both of her breasts she had never felt so powerless in her own life. But she didn't have time to experience these feelings when a new assault started. Roughly grabbing her breasts he started to smear the spit around. Coating her.

"Soon I will smear another kind of fluid across your body fire girl" he said as he grabbed a nipple, rolling it in between his fingers. Katniss had to bite her lip in order to stay quiet. No one, not even herself had touched her in this way before. It was bliss; she felt heat radiating directly from her chest area where he was touching her running to her core. Where she was growing wet at an alarming rate. Her inner muscles starting to clench. But it was not supposed to be happening like this. Not with force. And not with him. But at the same time she didn't want it to stop. Conflicting.

When Cato was done he leaned back a bit, inspecting his work. Her chest was covered with saliva and his hand moved up to grab her chin instead.

"You are lucky fire girl. There are cameras here and if I take it any further I will probably get into some kind of trouble. But in the hunger games princess you are all alone. Sure there are cameras but they will not interfere. Not in the middle of the games. Hope you are lucking forward to it as much as I am. I will find you fire girl. I will."

And with that he let her go and just sauntered off. Katniss didn't turn her head to watch him go. She just stood there, stunned. Couldn't grasp what happened to her. She heard the door open behind her and finally let out the shaky breath she was holding. Alone again. Walking back towards the ledge where she had been sitting when Cato found her she shook her head. What was happening with her? What was this heat cursing through her body? She had never felt like this before. How did he do this to her?

Shakily Katniss took her own hand and gently stuck it down her trousers, feeling her underwear. They were soaked through. Pushing her hand inside her white panties she let her fingers slip in-between her wet folds. Moaning loud as she grazed her clit. Experimenting she rubbed over it again, letting out a strangle groan as the feeling intensified. Pulling out her hand she started to button down her jeans to grant her better access. Then she stood there, staring out at the capitol skyline touching herself for the very first time. Whimpering, groaning with every new feeling that sparkled and sizzled through her body.

"What you doing there fire girl?"


End file.
